SexyFaces
by Isobel Rothbourne
Summary: Kurt's tired of Blaine calling him "cute" all the time. The stigma of his sexy faces being labeled as "gas pains" are starting to wear on him, and he decides to do something about it. Set a few weeks after Original Song, with Kurt still at Dalton.
1. The Challenge

Blaine was in the library, his iPod on full volume, mouthing the words to his favorite songs as he copied down his calculus homework from the massive textbook in front of him. He grinned a little, because Teenage Dream came on, and it just made him think of Kurt. He stared off into the dusty beams of light shining through Dalton's expansive library on that Tuesday afternoon and smiled to himself. How lucky was he to have such an amazing boyfriend? He was so sweet and kind, so witty all the time. Blaine sighed and went back to his math homework. What would he be without Kurt? He'd given Blaine much more courage then Blaine could have ever given Kurt. And that was just the beginning. Aside from all the other wonderful things that made up Kurt, there was kissing Kurt. God was that amazing. It was incredible to think that he and only he was allowed to kiss Kurt. He felt like a selfish little boy who didn't have to share any of his toys. "Be your teenage dream tonight..." He hummed to himself, finally finishing up his work.

BAM.

Blaine jumped, tugging out his left earbud, his head darting up to the source of the sound. His mind finally registered that a book had been slammed down on his table, and the person slamming that book down was none other than his sweet, innocent boyfriend with a scowl on his porcelain features. All the lofty, fragrant emotions Blaine had been feeling had drained from his complexion when he saw that face. Kurt was... angry. He hadn't really seen this look. And he'd _never_ seen this look directed at him.

"Hi, Kurt..." He started, a tentative smile lighting his face. "What's up?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, glanced around the room, and then placed his palms on the book he dropped, leaning in to his boyfriend's face.

"Ok, _Blaine_." Kurt won the bitch award several times over for that face. "Here's what's going to happen." Kurt glanced around the library to check for other people, then pulled up a chair and sat across from him. "I'm tired of you calling me "cute."" Air quotes. Bitchy air quotes.

Blaine's eyebrows creased. But Kurt always loved that. And Kurt _was_ cute. He's _always_ cute.

"Now since you seem to have no faith in my sexy faces, I believe that I'm going to have to prove to you that I am in fact: sexy."

Something triggered for Blaine, and he realized that Kurt was projecting what seemed like an elaborate speech he'd been working on.

"Kurt- I was wrong about that, I've seen you sexy."

"Name one time when you thought I was sexy." Forceful planned out Kurt was a scary Kurt.

"Well, I- I... there's plenty of times." Blaine stuttered, nerves taking over him.

"Exactly. You can't think of anything specific. So I've come up with a plan to make you see things my way." Kurt sat up straight, placing one hand neatly upon the other.

"What are you-"

"I've decided to sing to you. Something... sexy."

"Ok... and you're judging whether or not I think you're sexy?" Blaine eased out of his nerves and attempted to accept the challenge levelly.

"Precisely." Kurt said with the tilt of his head and a smile.

"And how are you going to judge it? You obviously don't think I'm telling the truth when I say you're sexy _now_... so...?"

"If you don't have a rocket in your pocket by the time I've finished my song. Then I lose."

Blaine laughed despite himself. Kurt was too cute. Oh yeah, he wasn't allowed to use that word anymore.

"Don't laugh!" Kurt flushed, pouting sternly. He kicked Blaine from under the table.

"I'm sorry! Ow!" Blaine chuckled unable to stop smiling. "So what happens if you _win_, Mr. Hummel?"

"If I win, as punishment for your insolence and for calling my sexy faces "gas pains", you don't get to touch me for a week."

"A-a week?" Blaine practically exploded. He took another glance around the room, but it was still empty.

"Five days, yes." Kurt was looking mighty pleased with himself once more. He leaned in, his lips parting, and he took Blaine's hand in his. "But I know you have faith in the fact that I can't be sexy."

"But, Kurt-"

Kurt leaned in a little more, his breath reaching Blaine's cheek. "If you don't get hard you can have me however you like. That shouldn't be a challenge, now should it?" Sliding back to his perfect posture, Kurt smiled, the most evil smile. "Tomorrow night. Your room. I hope you're prepared to lose."

And with that he tightened the strap on his bag, stood, and vacated the room leaving his boyfriend in a completely different mood.


	2. The Means of Prevention

Blaine was scared. Kurt gave him a kiss, and and all knowing smile before setting off on his long drive to Lima. He went to dinner scared. Nibbling on a piece of lettuce, he stared gratingly into the far wall. A whole week. No touching Kurt. He decided to just skip the fact that he could ever win and began soaking in the consequences. He'd go crazy by the first day. No... maybe not the first day... but by the second he'd probably be close to dead, maybe seizuring on the floor or something. The third day wasn't even fathomable. Oh god, he was going to die.

"What's up with Blaine?" David had stopped behind him, carrying a plate of food and a mug.

"I'm not sure. He's been eating the same piece of salad for five minutes now." Thad replied, following David around the room to the table by the window.

"Blaine." David leaned down, bumping his elbow against the curly haired boy's back.

"Whoa!" Blaine jumped, swiveling around to meet the eyes of a very confused David and Thad.

"What's wrong with you?" David asked, clearly perturbed by the solo's retort.

"Sorry. Sorry, I thought you might be Kurt."

"Kurt went home an hour ago, Blaine." Thad added sharply.

"And why would you jump like that if I was Kurt? Did you guys get in a fight or something?" David wandered around to place his food on the table next to Blaine. Thad followed suit.

"You know, guys, I'm not sure if I really want to tell you." Blaine rubbed his eyes and pushed the bowl of salad away.

"Try. It might make you feel better." David said, cutting the chicken on his plate.

"It's just sort of embarrassing." Blaine set his head in his hands, unwilling to look either of them in the eye.

"Problems in bed?" David asked nonchalantly.

"No! Why would that be your first question? No- nothing like that. Well..." Blaine rubbed his face once more before thumping his palms against the table. "Kurt thinks that _I_ think, that he's not... sexy."

The other two chuckled, holding back bigger laughs. "It's not funny! He proposed to me this stupid "challenge" and if I lose I don't get to touch him for a week."

"Tough break." David smirked into his food. Shaking his head. "What brought all this on?"

"You remember when we did Animal... and Kurt... had some..." Blaine shook his head, "_really weird_ faces going on?"

"Yeah. I remember." David took a bite.

"Yeah, what was that?" Thad creased his eyes, staring off at nothing.

"Well anyway, I sort of told him that they were... a little off and I said I'd help him work on it." Blaine plucked a piece of lettuce out of his bowl and ate it. "An' I tried to help him, but I think he might have even regressed a little."

"So it's been building up in his mind that you don't think he's sexy and he's out to prove you wrong?"

"Yes."

"Well what's the challenge?" Thad asked, sitting up a little, and stealing a piece of chicken from David's plate.

"I... have to listen- more like watch- him sing a song to me. And if I... for lack of a better word, "become aroused", I lose." Blaine's face flushed, and he carefully entwined his hands and stared at them.

David and Thad let out a wail of laughter on cue, and David slapped Blaine's shoulder. "Oh, man! There's no way you'll win!"

"I'm so, _so_ glad you have faith in me." Blaine shook his head, the most fake smile he could manage plastered on his face.

"Dude, you and Kurt are inseparable! I've seen you staring at him, with your lovey-dovey eyes, if he's this confident that he's gonna win, he's got something up his sleeve."

"Yeah, I know that! What do I do!" Blaine nearly shouted.

"Well you have to train yourself." Thad said simply.

"How?" Blaine moved forward

Thad leaned in to snatch another piece of food from David's plate.

"Don't you dare touch the asparagus, I swear I will hunt you down." Nearly stabbing the intruding hand with his fork, David glowered at Thad.

"Can I have another piece of chicken?"

"Guys, please! If you're going to help, now would be the time!" Blaine cried desperately.

"Sorry Blaine." Thad stole the chicken anyway. "Like I was saying. You just have to think of something else. Something atrocious. Something completely and utterly not Kurt. And when you have that, just don't let it go. It'll eliminate any chance of being turned on."

"Huh. It's like producing a patronus. You need to hold on to a strong memory for it to exist." Blaine grinned stupidly.

"Sorry?" David asked.

"He's referencing Harry Potter again." Wes stated, wandering from the back table with his cleaned plate.

"Figures." David stood, with his own finished plate, following Wes to the kitchen. He glanced back halfway through his trip to see Thad and Blaine gathering their things. "I hope that goes well for you Blaine. When does it happen?"

"Tomorrow. After class."

"Good luck." Thad smiled, clapping the him on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys."

"What's going on?" Wes returned to the group, hands in his pockets.

"I'll tell you later." David nudged him smirking.

"This better not interfere with practice tomorrow." Wes forwned, concerned by the goofy grins adorning all three boy's faces.

"It won't, Wes. Chill." David laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't "chill," David. I thought you knew that by now." The two Warblers turned around, still bickering like a married couple, and vacated the room.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning for history." Thad stated. "Let me know if you've thought of anything to use for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I will." Blaine smiled feeling a little surge of confidence. He had a game plan. He was going to beat Kurt and his own silly game.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! **

**It's a bit of a filler, but it's all working up to the good stuff. **

**Don't forget to review! It brings my little heart joy!**


	3. The Ideas You Have Are Null and Void

And then he reached his door. Blaine was prepared to sit down and write his paper when a bolt of fear stuck in his chest.

He didn't know what Kurt was going to sing.

What if it was something really, _really _hot? What if what ever patronus memory he formulated wasn't strong enough for Kurt? After all, he knew Kurt was sexy. He wasn't outwardly sexy, though. You had to look for these things.

Blaine often noticed all the little things that Kurt did that he found sexy. Like, sometimes Kurt would be sitting and all of a sudden he would realize that his posture wasn't perfect so he'd roll his back in, and lace his hands together, rubbing his scapulae against the top of the chair and his eyelids would fall half way as he contemplated his stretch. Once he saw Kurt delicately biting his nail and reading, his elegant fingers tracing the edge of the book, a smile lighting his perfect lips when he read something he liked. Sometimes when Kurt was singing he would do the sexiest things with his hands, like entwining them at the peak of a high note so tight his knuckles turned white. Blaine was utterly infatuated with everything that Kurt did.

There was no way he would win.

What if he sang Beyonce? Or Gaga? Or Katy Perry? Blaine glared at the essay on his desk. Kurt knew how much he like Katy. And god would that be sexy. Blaine started picturing Kurt with daisy dukes and a little bikini top... whip cream cannons on his chest... long blue wig... laying on his bed... moaning his name. Oh lord. Blaine collapsed on his desk.

Kurt was already winning and he didn't even know it.

He decided to give up on his essay for a moment in order to find something good to block out his overactive imagination.

Blaine took off his jacket and tie, and slid his shoes off while he attempted to think of something. There had to be something. Dead puppies maybe? No, too gruesome. Making out with Rachel... no! Not powerful enough. Clowns? Not personal enough. Something disturbing. Something awful. Something scary.

Blaine chucked a shoe at his wall. That's it. He'd have to go back to Thad's surprisingly useful wisdom.

Ding.

Spinning around in his desk chair, he reached for his phone. He had a new message.

Kurt: Hey. I hope you're ready for a week without me. I'm perfecting my song now. ;)

"Mother fucker." Blaine breathed. He could only imagine what Kurt's dance was like. For some reason, in Blaine's mind it involved Kurt in a black cat suit and high heels, grinding on a stripper pole. He gulped. Time to find Thad.

Quickly stripping off his school shirt, he pulled a white cotton t-shirt over his head, and a pair of sweatpants, and darted out of his room. Down the hallway he could hear David yelling at Wes about something, but he didn't stop to check it out.

It only took two knocks before the door swung open.

"Help." Blaine stated pathetically, meeting his fellow Warbler's face on the other side.

"Come on in." Thad ushered, looking a little less than pleased.

"Hey, Blaine." Jeff spun around catching the tennis ball he was currently throwing at a small basketball hoop hung over the middle of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Business." He smiled, giving him brief nod before setting himself on Thad's bed. Jeff tossed the ball behind his back, and it made a soft swish as it flew through the net.

"You're having trouble with coming up with something." Thad stated.

Blaine nodded, his big brown puppy dog eyes glancing up at his the other dark haired boy.

"Something for what?" Jeff plopped down on is bed, still bouncing the tennis ball off the floor.

"His boyfriend won't touch him for a week if he gets a boner while he sings to him."

"Whoa- can we not tell... everyone?"

"Wait, Kurt's doing what?"

"Slow and persistent." Blaine added under his breath.

"Never mind." Thad turned his attention back to his patient, and folded his hands over his chest. "What have you tried."

"Everything. I have a _really_ active imagination. Nothing seems good enough."

"I see. Well what you're going to need to do is get something so intimidating that you're perverse imagination is redirected into terror."

"I'm not following." Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together and folded his legs.

"What's something that scares you that is associated with Kurt?" Thad was now pacing back an forth between the two beds.

Thump, thump thump!

"What was that?" Jeff jumped a little.

"I don't care. It's probably someone who got locked out again and they're knocking to get back in. Anyway, something that scares you."

"Like, Kurt getting hurt or something?"

"Sure, or you getting hurt because of him."

"Karofsky?"

"Are you trying to stop Blaine from having a boner?" Jeff asked again.

"Shut up, Jeffrey."

"Dude, stop calling me that." Jeff threw the ball hard at his roommate's back.

"Ow! Will you stop. _Blaine_ has a dilemma that only I can solve!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's always about Blaine." Jeff flopped onto his bed, but twisted his head to give Blaine a look, "No offense, Blaine."

"Sure." Blaine nodded, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Ok. Now we need to figure out something that makes you scared."

"When I'm making out with my girlfriend I just picture her mom strangling me, cools you down like a charm."

Thad rolled his eyes, clenching his fists.

"That's it!" Blaine grinned. "Burt. He's the anti Kurt in every way. I'm pretty sure he's out to kill me. That's genius!"

Thad looked like he was going to murder someone.

"Where is Blaine Anderson?" Wes barged into the room unannounced.

"Here?" Blaine put his arm up, leaning around Thad to see him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just-"

"You can NOT go through with this Blaine." The head warbler pointed a finger at him.

"I- wait, what?"

"I've heard about the situation with Kurt, and I simply will not allow it."

"But he challenged me... I have to go through with it."

"That's not what I'm referring to. You're planning on attempting to win correct?"

"Yes? I don't understand..."

"Do you not realize that by you winning, you are destroying every bit of self esteem you have granted our dear innocent Kurt?"

"How- why? What?"

"If he wants to prove to you that he is in fact "sexy," then you have to let him win. Your relationship will crumple if you don't."

"Since when have you cared so much about our relationship?" Blaine stood, coming face to face with Wes.

"Because your relationship concerns the whole of the Warblers, and I will not sit back to watch as Kurt crawls back into shell built out of lies."

"I don't understand."

"Kurt can't lose this. If he does you will only be reinforcing something he believed was true that he's been festering on for the passed few weeks. If you win, you are proving to him that he is _not_ sexy, therefore not attractive, therefore not someone you would date, therefore not a friend he can ever confide in." Jeff shot his roommate a look raising his eyebrow incredulously. Blaine's mouth was set slightly parted as he focused intently on Wes's words. "Kurt will no longer wish to date you, therefore leaving you miserable, him miserable, and the entirety of Dalton miserable. Kurt may decide to go back to his old school, facing his old bully without you, and end up hospitalized. You will end up quitting the Warblers, leaving us without someone suitable for the soloist. All happiness destroyed, no possible solutions."

"Thanks, Spock." Jeff smirked, tossing the tennis ball around once more.

Blaine blinked. Thad crossed his arms. He was being overshadowed again, and he didn't like it. "I never thought of it that way. But I guess you're right..."

"I know. I came as quickly as I could to inform you."

"But then... that means I still have a week without Kurt. Do you have any answers for that part?"

"Frankly I don't care about that part. You're going to have to figure it out on your own."

Blinking again in shock, Blaine watched Wes nod to everyone in the room, and calmly walk out the way he came leaving nothing but a terrified silence in his wake.

"What a crazy bitch." Jeff said, chuckling to himself.

**I skipped my History essay to write another chapter, you guys.**

**Review like the wind!**


	4. The Art Of Influence

"And all I wanted to do was slap him across the face." Kurt complained.

Finn sneezed rather loudly.

"Bless you. But I couldn't, you know? So I just sat there pretending like he was right, waiting for the perfect moment to make an excuse and leave, but he just kept talking. Uh, it's just so annoying-"

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you! And don't sneeze on the dough!" Kurt smacked Finn's hand, supplying him with a giant wad of cookie dough and a rolling pin. "Anyway, I finally told him I had to write an essay, and left, but I had to avoid him the rest of the day."

"Wait..." Finn squinted his eyes smashing the rolling pin into the dough. "Who are we talking about?"

"Thad. He's become Blaine's... like right hand man or something. It's disgusting."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he's obviously trying to win Blaine's attention over so he can steal his solos."

"I thought you didn't like when Blaine sang so many solos..." Finn was getting the cookie dough pretty flat now.

"No, I do. I mean... _now_."

"Why now?"

"I don't know, Finn. I guess because I know he has it in him to give songs away to me... and I just kind of like to look at him." Kurt added that last part turning to the sink with the dirty bowl.

"Oh." Finn's eyebrows were becoming so knitted together it hurt a little, and he shook his head, another sneeze coming on. Finn spun around, his floured hands in the air and doubled over as he sneezed.

"Bless you! God, are you getting sick or something?"

"Ugh... I might be."

"Do you want me to cut the cookies then?" Kurt asked, wiping his palms on his apron.

"Uh, ACHOO- do you think I'm allergic to flour or something?" Finn sniffed, and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"No." Kurt stared at him, nose wrinkling in disgust, and pulled the flattened cookie dough over to his side of the counter.

"Wait- dude, I still want to cut them! You said that was my job."

"Not with your infectious diseases you're not!"

"But I-"

"No, you're done here. Go get Carol to diagnose you or something. Isn't Puck supposed to be here soon?"

"Yeah, he was going to-" And as if on cue, the door bell rang, "be here now." Finn wiped his hands on his own white apron and rushed to the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes once again, and searched the kitchen for the cookie cutters, absentmindedly listening to the conversation at the door.

"Dude, what's with the apron?" Puck asked.

"Me and Kurt are making cookies." Finn said simply. Pressing a star shaped cutter into the dough, Kurt rolled his eyes again. _Kurt and I_, he repeated in his head. _Stupid Finn._

"Wow, you couldn't have come up with _any _other excuse."

"No, it's cool, we get to eat them if you help." Kurt forced his eyes to stay on the cookies and to cease rolling up into his head once more. He was beginning to feel embarrassed for his brother.

"Really?" Puck uttered. Kurt could feel that smarmy smirk sneak on to his stupid face. The boys heavy footsteps grew until they entered the kitchen.

"What kind of cookies you got there Hummel?"

Kurt slumped as he sighed, lifting his head up to give his former bully a catty grimace. "Raspberry shortbread. And no. You don't get any."

"Oh, come _on_." Puck dropped his arms, his eyebrows creasing in disbelief. Finn shrugged when his friend shot him a despairing glance.

"Finn, do you want to cut the cookies?" Kurt stated with malice.

"I thought you said I couldn't do that part anymore." He frowned, glancing from Puck to Kurt.

"If you don't sneeze on them, then you can."

"Why can't I have one?" Puck added.

"Find an apron and maybe you can, Noah."

"Dude, gimme yours." Puck held out his hand to Finn who was caught up in yet another sneezing fit.

"No way! Then I don't get any."

"Finn, you'll still get some, you already helped!"

"Oh," Finn quickly pulled the apron over his head, handing it to the other football player. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Well you seemed so eager about cutting them, I thought I'd let you do it."

"This family is weird, man." Puck shook his head, trying to figure out how to tie the apron around his waist.

"Are you all incompetent?" Kurt stomped around the counter to help the stupid knot. "I have to finish these before Brittany gets here."

"Why is she coming over?" Finn asked, sitting down at the counter while stealing a bit of dough.

"She's helping me with something. The cookies are payment."

"Whas she helping oo wit?" Finn said with a mouth full of dough.

"A dance. And that better not be dough, I barely made enough!" Kurt spun around catching Finn with bulging cheeks.

"It's not!"

"It is Finn! Here Puck." Kurt handed the other boy the cutter, and he set to work, a stupid grin on his face.

The doorbell rung once more.

"I've got it." Kurt let out an angry sigh, wrenching off his apron, and dashing to the door.

Pulling the door open he was met with a very disgruntled blonde. "I'm sorry I was late, my cat reset all my clocks to daylight savings time."

"That's... ok Brit." Kurt glanced at the clock near the door. "You're actually 2 hours early... so."

"Oh. Well..." Brittany stepped in, slipping her shoes off, "I guess we have more time to practice." She smiled.

"Yes!" Kurt smiled, clapping his hands together and bouncing on his toes. "I'm so excited."

"You have my cookies right?" Brittany suddenly get very serious.

"Yes, yes of course. Puck and Finn are helping me."

"But won't Puck just eat them all?"

"Not that I'm aware- damn it." Kurt spun around and ran back into the kitchen. His eyes scanned for any sign of disruption, but to his amazement, all the cookies had been cut, and Finn had the cook book pressed to his nose trying to figure out what to do next. Brittany appeared behind Kurt.

"Or not." She stated, shrugging. "Which is good. Lord Tubbington wouldn't appreciate that." Kurt just gaped incredulously at her.

"Yo, what's up Brit Brit?" Puck grinned, and Finn came out from behind the book.

"Hi Brittany."

"Hey guys." She said simply, checking on the status of her cookies.

"Ok, I think you've all done enough. I'll finish up here." Kurt smiled, sidling up to Puck and putting his hand out.

"How many do I get?" Puck asked sternly, attempting to un-knot the apron.

"I don't know... move a second." Kurt smacked the taller boy's hands away and untied the knot himself. "Brittany, how many cookies did you want?"

"Twelve should be perfect. Because I need enough for two weeks."

"Brit, there's fourteen days in two weeks." Kurt stated, beginning to count the cookies.

"Yeah but that's not counting the beginning weekend."

"The what?"

"Well there's a beginning weekend and an ending one. I'm just counting the ending one." Brittany elaborated. Finn creased his eyes trying to make sense of her, and Puck handed Kurt the apron.

"Just go with it. We get two extra cookies." Puck whispered.

"Right."

Finn sneezed. "Sorry."

Finn and Puck soon disappeared downstairs and Kurt finished the cookies while Brittany explained her expert stance on cat adoption. Carol filed in at around six, carrying groceries and marveling at the perfect raspberry shortbread, and Burt followed in soon after with a six pack of Bud Light and Ice Road Truckers on TiVO.

At around eight, no one was left in the kitchen. Brittany and Kurt traveled upstairs, Carol and Burt were in the living room and Finn and Puck were downstairs.

"Dude, where's Call of Duty?" Puck called, rifling through Finn's collection of games.

"Oh." Finn spun around on his chair, "Kurt has it."

Puck contorted his face into immense confusion. "Lady boy plays first person shooters?"

"No, he's keeping it from me because I sorta turned up the oven on his soufflé last week. He said it was payment for ruining his precious jewel or something."

"Dude, that's bullshit!" Puck stood and headed for the stairs. "I wanna play it."

"He's not gonna give it to you!" Finn retorted, but his friend was already gone.

Puck could hear music pulsing as he traversed the steps from the basement to the second floor. The door was open a crack, and he peered in.

"And that's when you pop your butt out and roll your back in." Brittany demonstrated, and Kurt stepped around her, intently trying to grasp her movements. "And then you kick and flip your hair back."

"Ok. I got it." Kurt slid his fingers down his legs, tossing his head up, rolling his hips in the process.

"Yeah, that's good." Brittany replied.

Puck knocked slightly, pushing the door open to make his presence known. "Sorry to intrude." He said with a smirk.

Kurt spun around, to stop the music. "What do you need?"

"Whoa, calm down. I was wondering if I could kindly steal Call of Duty back." Puck stepped into his room and Brittany settled on Kurt's bed.

"No. I told Finn no, and I'm telling you no."

"Oh no." Brittany glanced at the clock. "Kurt, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Why?" Kurt glanced at her desperately.

"I have to feed my cat and I'm supposed to call Santana."

"Oh- well, do you want me to walk you-"

"No, that's fine, I'll grab the cookies on the way out, good luck with your dance!"

"Thank you... but,"

"Sorry. Bye Kurt, bye Puck." She grabbed her shoes and rushed downstairs.

Kurt sighed, plopping down where Brittany was sitting.

"What's this dance for anyway? Not that I'm spying on the competition or anything."

"It's not for competition." Kurt rolled his eyes up at Puck.

"Then what is it?" Puck pulled up Kurt's desk chair, with the back rest against his chest.

Kurt sighed again, crossing his legs. "Blaine doesn't think I'm attractive." Kurt tried to hide a quivering lip.

"Are you kidding me?" Puck sat up a little straighter, wrapping his arms around the back rest of the chair.

"I know, I don't want to concern you with all my... gayness."

"No, not that. Dude, why would he think you're not attractive?"

"I don't know. He doesn't think I'm hot or something. He just think's I'm "cute."" Kurt stared at the floor sadly, forcing himself not to cry.

"Wait. You're like... dating this guy right?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Kurt creased his eyebrows. He was absolutely stunned that Puck cared.

"Well then of course he thinks you're hot. Guys don't date people just because they think they're cute. I mean I don't."

And then Kurt remembered why Puck was here. "You're just telling me what I want to hear because you just want your game."

"No. Fuck that. That's not cool. If this dude hasn't made it clear that he thinks you're hot-"

"It's not that though!" Kurt fought the urge to keep staring at the ground. "I have a feeling that he's not... turned on by me, and he'll just dump me because I don't satisfy him."

"Dude, he obviously likes you enough to date you. He's not gonna-"

"Go cheat with someone- like you've absolutely _never_ done." Kurt's eyes were starting to brim with tears.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm different now." Now it was Puck's turn to stare at the carpet. "Lauren's changed me. You know?" He made a glance at the dejected Kurt. "She was someone I really wanted to fight for. And if you feel really powerful about this guy you got to let him know."

"Hence the dance." Kurt raised his eyebrows, focusing on his shoe.

"And the dance was to make him think you're hot?"

"Well... yeah." A tear streaked down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away.

"Then you also got to let him know this hurt you."

"How?" Kurt watched the boy with the mohawk skeptically.

"You're gonna do this dance to turn him on right?"

"Yes. I believe we just went over that." Kurt wiped another tear away.

"Then if you know you're gonna win, do it in public." Puck smiled devilishly.

"What, why?"

"You're boyfriend gets a boner in public, he'll call you sexy every minute of every day."

Kurt wanted to say that was stupid, and mean, and he would never do that to Blaine, but...

"That's sort of... brilliant." Kurt's glassy eyes met Puck's.

"It's easy revenge. He'll admit he has the hots for you, and everyone back at gay Hogwarts will know. That kind of embarrassment is payment for him making you feel like shit."

Kurt reflected on this for a minute, then frowned. "Wait, why are you helping me?"

"I dunno, I threw you in dumpsters. I'm kind of trying to redeem myself." Puck shrugged.

Kurt chuckled. "I suppose you want you're game now too?"

"That would be a nice bonus." He smiled.

Kurt stood and wandered to his bookshelf where the game rested between The Sound of Music and a mixtape from his boyfriend. He handed it to Puck who stood from the desk chair.

"Thank you." Puck was about to leave, but he stopped at the doorway. "And... don't get too down on yourself. You're pretty awesome, man."

"I never thought I'd hear that from you." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, well, don't get all touchy-feely about it. Just go teach that boy of yours a lesson."

"I will." Kurt smiled, closing the door behind the football player.

**This chapter got a little longer than I had intended... but oh well. **

**Let me know what you thought! **

**All your wonderful words make me want to write more.  
><strong>


	5. The Explanation

"Dude, what took you so long?"

"Nothing much," Puck grinned from ear to ear, tossing the video game on Finn's bed, "just got your game back is all."

Finn stared in bewilderment at the glossy cover of his favorite game. That rectangle of plastic was impossible to rip from Kurt's powerful fortress. He'd tried about a hundred times before. Puck must have done something pretty incredible to get that back.

"You didn't... like beat him up or something, did you?" Finn's gaze slowly turned from the game to Puck's cheeky grin.

"Of course not." Puck plopped down on the bed, and opened the game, taking out the precious disc, and meandered back over to the Xbox. "You're brother's just having a little difficultly with his sex life, so I decided to help him out."

Finn sneezed, and sniffed, before his eyebrows creased significantly, his eyes boring holes into the back of his friend's mohawked head. "Kurt's _sex life_?"

"Dude, don't sneeze on me. I'm not getting your illness." Puck yawned, grabbed the controller and plopped down on the edge of Finn's bed.

"I won't! What about Kurt?" Finn gesticulated, searching for a tissue.

"Oh, you know, him and that private school boy."

"Kurt's _not _having sex." Finn stated, blowing his nose and praying silently to grilled cheesus that he was right.

"Well, no, but you can bet that after tomorrow, that that boy's getting laid." Puck watched the screen. "What'd you change your Xbox Live name to?"

"It's still Frankenteen, and what's happening tomorrow?" Finn could feel the anger of brotherly responsibility curdle in his stomach. He'd never been a brother before, but he'd protected Kurt so many times, it only felt natural to be involved and also insanely enraged.

"He's doing some performance at school to sex up that Dalton boy."

"Like in front of the whole school?"

"Hell if I know. He's _your_ brother."

Finn bounded out of his chair, and paced over to Puck. With a slightly plugged nose he yelled, "Dude, this is important- I can't allow Kurt to get hurt again. I don't want Burt to kick me out."

"Whoa. It's not a big deal. I'm sure they have condoms at gayville."

"No, not that- I don't even want to think about that. I'm supposed to protect him, and as far as I'm concerned he's not allowed to give lap dances in the middle of a classy private school."

Finally breaking eye contact with the screen Puck stared at his pained friend. "If it bugs you that much just go talk to him. It's really hard to play this game when you're screaming in my ear."

"I just can't let anything bad happen to him." Finn stated, sniffing once more and sitting down next to Puck.

"Dude, he's fine. Burt's not gonna kill you if he comes home from Dalton with a limp."

"Please stop talking." Finn painfully rubbed his face with his hands, willing away both his sickness and the imagery of his brother having sex.

**Baby, baby chapter, guys.**

**I've been writing so muuuuuuuch. So I'll be posting more sooner. **

**Thank you so so much for reviewing. I love you all. A lot. Like a lot, a lot.  
><strong>


	6. The Plans Have Changed

Blaine's eyes opened. He had decided to go to to sleep earlier due to the fact that every moment he was awake he was thinking about Kurt. It was becoming near impossible not to. He felt like he was being tortured with all of the what ifs. He'd also never been so horny in his entire life.

All the possible outfits. All the possible moves. All those little faces Kurt made. He was beginning to believe that he was once completely and utterly demented to think that Kurt couldn't be sexy. Ugh, god, he wanted him so bad. Blaine rolled over under his plush cotton comforter and stared out into the blue light of his bay window. Every little thought that passed though his head was Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.

And then there was after Kurt's dance. He rolled on to his back. How would he survive? He didn't get to lay a hand on him. He mentally added up the hours. What... five days, 24 hours a day, he got to see Kurt for about 8 of those hours, so 8 times 5 equals 40. Forty Kurtless hours. About 7 of those hours were spent making out with him, 5 or 6 just holding hands, maybe like 2 hours hugging him and the rest was just watching him. Kurt and his perfect little face. Blaine felt empty at the thought.

That next morning, Blaine got out of bed early to take a shower. He probably slept less than two hours. Much of the night was spent in a constant adrenaline rush wondering what song Kurt chose, and the rest of the night was spent jacking off to all the possible song choices. Looking in the mirror, Blaine found gruesome dark circles under his eyes, and his curly hair poked up in every direction. Today would not be a good one.

He wandered out of his room adjusting his tie, and headed to the main building. Nearly out the door, Nick ran up to him. "Hey, Blaine. Are you ready for today?" He asked eagerly, nudging the boy as they stepped into the courtyard.

Blaine sighed. "I mean... I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He smiled awkwardly at Nick, not even questioning that the entire school knew about the deal by now.

"I was thinking of not being around for it. I know it might be weird."

"Wait, are we talking about- what are you talking about?" Blaine creased his eyebrows, adjusting the books in his palm.

"Uh... Kurt's performance? In the commons?"

"The commons?" Blaine turned to face the other boy and stopped.

"Yeah, Jeff said that Kurt told David that he was doing it in the commons." Nick said suddenly nervous.

"That's a joke." Blaine forced a smile, "You made that up. Tell me you made that up?" he asked, the color drained from his face.

"I'm afraid it's true." Jeff stated, clapping him on the back from behind, balancing a coffee cup in his other hand. Blaine jumped at his touch, and spun around.

"He wouldn't do that. That's- that's- Kurt wouldn't do that." Blaine was unraveling little by little.

"Well not much you can do about it not, I, however will be scoring front row seats." Jeff smirked, standing beside Nick, taking a sip of his coffee complacently.

"No, no you won't because it's not happening." Blaine practically yelled.

"Ah, chilly out here, huh?" Kurt smiled widely making his way up to the group. He wore a thick black jacket over his uniform, and a big wool scarf that he nestled his chin in. "Good morning everyone."

"Kurt." Blaine stated. His body went completely numb when their shoulders brushed.

"Oh, Blaine, you're tie's all messed up." Kurt reached over to fix the knot, dusting off his jacket in the process. Blaine gulped, a shuttering breath landing in Kurt's hair and forced himself not to drown in the beautiful lavender scent of his very tangible boyfriend. "There." Kurt stood up straight, grinning once more, his eyes darting between Nick's and Jeff's.

"4:00, Kurt?" Jeff stated grinning madly.

"4:00." He smiled even wider, his eyes scrunching up as he glanced at his lugubrious counterpart.

Blaine wearily searched for some form of pity in his boyfriend's eyes. "Kurt, about that, can we-"

"You're all going to be late." Thad stated, swooping in between Nick and Jeff. Nick rolled his eyes, and made a disgusted glance at Jeff, and Jeff nodded violently, repeating the glare. "I can see you two doing that!" The two boys broke out into laughter. "Blaine, can I talk to you." Thad continued, punching Jeff in the arm.

"Ow! Damn it! I nearly spilled my coffee."

"I don't care. Blaine?" Thad stated dramatically.

"Just, one minute. You guys go to class. Kurt, can I talk to you."

"Oh, I'd love to, but I can't!" Kurt bounced in place. "I've got science and I can't be late today."

"But Kurt, I-" Blaine pleaded desperately.

"Bye, see you at Warblers." Kurt pecked him on the cheek and ushered for Nick and Jeff who were heading the same direction.

"See you in hell man." Jeff laughed, giving Blaine one more pat on the shoulder.

"Tough break, Blaine." Nick grimaced with a slight smile.

Blaine sighed at the ground, trying to process this newfound information.

"Blaine." Thad stated taking a step closer to the boy so he could speak quieter. "As much as it pains me to say... you have to do what Jeff said."

"Go to hell?" Blaine finally looked up at him, with the saddest puppy dog eyes the world could ever imagine.

"No!" Thad sighed, leading Blaine toward's the main building. "You have to use that memory or idea or what ever you thought of to take your mind off of him."

"You mean my patronus memory?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"But," Blaine frowned at the floor, "then I'll just hurt him again."

Thad rolled his eyes. Evidently he'd done a lot of thinking about this. "No, you won't. You'll be saving your reputation at this school. Imagine all the people who _don't know_ about your challenge? What will they think when they see you... well you understand."

They climbed the east wing spiral staircase, and Blaine was reminded of the first time he met Kurt on this staircase. Blaine's eyebrows creased and he adjusted the books he was carrying in his arms. "I can't bring myself to believe that Kurt wants this. Someone put him up to it."

"What ever the case. You can't lose the challenge now, Blaine." They stopped at the top of the stairs when they realized they had to go down opposing hallways.

"So, spend the day perfecting your cool down. When this whole thing is over, you can tell Kurt the full, honest truth about how you feel and what not and you can both live happily ever after."

Blaine thought about it for a minute, and glanced back up at Thad. "You know... that's a really good plan. I owe you for this- I could have never thought of something like that. I mean... I feel like my brain's been turned to mush."

Liking what he was hearing, Thad's face started glowing with a victorious smile, and he clapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Good luck." He stated, and turned to pace dramatically off to math.

**You adorable, wonderful people. You move me. Thank you for the reviews. **

**CLIFFHANGERS ARE FUN. **


	7. The Reason

Kurt clenched his eyes closed, and sighed. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this to Blaine. The cold air bit at his reddening cheeks as he kept in time with Jeff and Nick's pace. Kurt imagined that despairing look on his boyfriend's face before he cut him off. This was so wrong. So utterly wrong. But Puck was the master of relationships- well, the master of getting girls to want him at least and that was good enough for him. He had to do this. 4 o'clock, 4 o'clock, 4 o'clock. He felt a bit like a time bomb waiting to go off. If he pulled this off, he would decimate his boyfriend's status, his power- everything that he had. All the friends Blaine ever made would forever remember this. And it was making him feel worse and worse every moment.

"Kurt, I'd just like to mention, I personally _cannot_ wait for this little performance." Jeff said smirking, coming around his left side.

"Can you really handle everyone watching, Kurt?" Nick said from his right.

"Of course I can. This performance is foolproof." Kurt stared straight ahead, eyes wide, heart thumping roughly in his chest.

They burst through the doors, and Kurt hastily removed his scarf, feeling an overwhelming hotness come over his body. He was losing focus. Blaine's sad eyes were haunting him, and all he wanted to do was get to class and sit down. He couldn't break now. He was prepared. He had to show Blaine just how he made him feel. Even still, he couldn't help feeling like a vindictive bitch.

If it wasn't for that sleepover last weekend he would have never felt the need to start any of this. Kurt sat down in History and opened his notebook, taking a breath before recalling what had happened.

It all started when he called up Rachel last weekend. She was still pissed about Finn, and was going a little crazy. See, she wasn't quite sure if her message had gotten though at Regionals, due to the fact that Quinn and him were still quite close. So in a fit of rebellion she stated that, rather than having a usual sleepover with him and Mercedes, she would invite _all_ the Glee club girls. "Except Quinn _of course._" She said she wanted it to be "exciting and fun, something new!" Which Kurt translated to mean, Rachel just wanted to make better friends with all the girls in order to turn them against Quinn.

Surprisingly, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes all came. Santana needed more convincing, but Rachel bribed her with a six pack of Mikes Hard Lemonade and the fact that Brittany was coming. Lauren opted out, stating that she had a "hot date with her man, and no amount of skanks bitching about who has the best clown makeup" could convince her to join.

At first, Kurt was sort of excited for the sleepover.

They laughed, and gossiped, they did makeovers, it was great. Kurt made a fantastic pasta, stolen from a recipe from Breadsticks, and all the girls devoured it peacefully, finding spots to sit around his room.

Suddenly, after swallowing a large spoonful of noodles, Santana smirked and bounced once on Kurt's bed. "So, Hummel, how much action has this thing gotten?"

Kurt froze, choking on a noodle from his papasan chair. Mercedes patted his back from her seat on floor. Rachel smacked Santana's arm lightly.

"Don't ask him something like that! Not while I'm sitting up here."

Kurt finally cleared his throat, feeling the pulsing heat of his beet red face.

"It's ok Kurt, you can answer." Brittany stated casually.

"I'm not telling you something like that!" Kurt finally stated, glancing at the eager faces of Tina, Brittany and Santana. Even Rachel looked like she wanted to know.

"Oh come on." Santana growled. "You know about all our relationships, I want to know about Mr. Gorgeous. By the way are you a top or a bottom?"

Kurt blushed to his toes. "Oh my god! _Please, _stop talking!"

"Hey, if Kurt doesn't want to talk about his sexy Warbler boyfriend, then he doesn't have to. Right baby?" Mercedes slid his hand onto Kurt's knee.

"No. That's not how it works." Santana stated. "Kurt, just give me a yes or no."

"Can I just pass on this? This is a _huge_ invasion of privacy and I don't feel inclined to answer something so personal, I-" Kurt began, curling tighter into his chair. Santana climbed off the bed and dug though the basket of snacks Brittany had brought. "What in the name of Julie Andrews are you doing?"

Smirking in the most terrifying way, she popped the cap off of a cheese-wiz canister and began making her way over to Kurt's chair.

"_Oh_ my god, no!" Kurt balled himself up in terror and Mercedes stood up to defend him.

"Santana isn't that a bit far?" Tina added.

Rachel nodded viciously. "He doesn't have to talk, Santana!"

Santana glowered at Mercedes. "Step aside, and I won't get you too."

"Ok! Ok! I'll answer!" Kurt cried, looking around his friend.

"I'm glad you came to your senses, Hummel. Dish."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, sighing and plopped down on the floor once more.

"Ok." Kurt straightened himself in his chair. "I- I actually... I haven't had sex with Blaine. Ok?" Kurt threw his hands up in defeat.

There was a collective gasp in the room.

"You're kidding me." Santana stated, still holding the cheese-wiz.

"Is it _that_ difficult to believe?" Kurt was shocked, and simultaneously embarrassed beyond belief.

"Well, I mean Blaine is..." Rachel started, looking around for someone to help her out.

"_Super_ sexy." Tina said out of nowhere.

"He has a really nice ass." Brittany added, still picking away at her pasta.

"What I wouldn't do." Mercedes shook her head, staring dazed in front of her.

"Do you people secretly fantasize about my boyfriend?" Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"Well, no, but I mean... given the opportunity..." Rachel was looking very awkward the more time passed.

"Here's the thing. You're boyfriend is kind of like sex on legs. And with something as delicious as that apple, you got to take a bite before he goes running. Bitches would _kill_ for a piece of that forbidden fruit."

"No one's going to steal Blaine." Kurt sunk back into his chair folding his arms.

"No," Santana plopped back down on the bed. "But if you don't give your man a little something, he's going to go find it where ever he can."

"Blaine wouldn't do that."

"You think that, but a piece of ass that fine isn't going to stick around and wait for sweet little baby Kurt to blossom when there's plenty of others already on his level."

The others had attacked Santana and reassured Kurt, but it made no difference what they said after that. The idea struck fear into Kurt's little heart that he couldn't manage to erase.

The thing is, deep down he knew she was right. Kurt wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy, and judging by the way the other boys at Dalton acted, he was by himself in this way of thinking. How long would Blaine wait for him to be ready? What if he couldn't wait that long. I mean... from what Kurt knew, Blaine knew a lot about sex.

Of course, thanks to his trusty pamphlets, Kurt knew a good deal about it too. But that didn't mean he was fond of the idea. Sex was scary, and extremely far fetched. It seemed like a different realm of emotion and physicality that Kurt would never comprehend, like for him it just shouldn't even be possible- fathomable even! Sure making out with Blaine was one thing, but sex with Blaine. No.

Kurt cringed at the scraping of chalk on the blackboard in front of him. Sex with Blaine was simply blocked from his brain. Every time the idea of it was gestured lovingly into his mind, he would attack it, shake it away and think of something else. Perhaps it was because the grotesque porn he 'accidentally' stumbled upon on radiated angrily through his mind when he even considered the word sex. Or maybe it was the fact that he just thought the entire act was just too messy and overwhelming. Whatever the matter, he got ill thinking about it for too long.

Which sucked because Blaine always seemed like he wanted to go further. And that scared Kurt most of all. When their make outs got really heated, Kurt would ease off, and Blaine would push further until he realized Kurt was done. Blaine always seemed ashamed of himself when he pushed Kurt's limits, and seeing his boyfriend upset and whispering "I'm sorry" repeatedly didn't do much for Kurt's confidence. They usually ended these moments with Kurt feeling bad, Blaine telling him it was ok, Kurt feeling worse because he didn't believe him, and Blaine feeling upset that Kurt was upset. They would pretend it was all ok and smile, and then they would turn their attention to something else like homework or glee.

Kurt sighed, he should have been taking notes this whole time, but he was so focused on Blaine, his mind couldn't quite register something as trivial as school work. It had been like this every day since the moment when Santana spouted bile from her wretched mouth that Saturday night. He reflected on his dance. He'd gotten down all of Brittany's moves to a T. It was pure perfection. But he was still nervous. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself after all. After seeing how Blaine reacted to his sexy faces in Animal, he knew he couldn't screw this up. He wanted Blaine to want him. And he knew that if he could pull this off, it would give him an entire Blaine-free-week to mentally prepare himself to lose his virginity to his boyfriend.

That's right, everything about Kurt's plan was carefully laid out to prevent his boyfriend from leaving him. Of course there was, one, Puck's idea, to do it publicly in order to humiliate him, two, the dance in order to seduce him, three, the week to drive him insane with regret and lust and then finally... Kurt's grand finale, he would let Blaine know he was ready. It was the only way to keep Blaine as his. The only way.

When the bell rang, and Jeff clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go, sexy boy. We've got Math together."

Kurt drew in a heavy breath, closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the other students bustling around the room who he'd soon be performing to. He collected his things, feeling the pang of guilt when he glanced at his empty notebook, and strided shakily off to his next class.

**Heeeey guys. I'm sorry I've been gone so long. But I'll tell you this, I've got no excuse this time, just pure laziness. (Please don't throw your tomatoes at my head, anywhere else is fine.)**

**P.S. I love all your wonderful comments, they set my heart a flutter. **

**Next chapter should be up soon. And I'll tell you this. Kurt's performance is only two chapters away. Hurrah. (Again, not the face.)**

**Good Night,**

**Isobel.  
><strong>


	8. The Sickness

When Finn woke up on Tuesday morning he couldn't breathe through his nose. He lifted his head, but a weight inside dragged it back down. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the pounding of a headache coming through, and when he sneezed a powerful thumping in his forehead made him groan. Finn was sick.

Carol came yelling at 7:30am and Finn clapped his hands over his ears to silence the shrieking that was echoing in his head.

"Finn! You're going to be late! Get up! The bus is going to leave and I don't have enough time to drive you." She flipped on the light to the basement, and Finn squeezed his eyes shut to block it out. "Finn, come on!"

"Mom! Stop! I'm sick!" Finn draped his arm over his face, and breathed out his mouth, feeling a sore throat burn as he spoke.

"You're sick?" Carol leaned over him in a flash, her hand pressing to his forehead, and dipping her head in to check his breathing. "Oh my god, honey, you're burning up!"

"Yeah..." Finn coughed weakly, and placed his arms behind himself to sit up.

"Oh, Finny, don't sit up! Ugh, you got just what Burt got."

"Burt's sick?" Finn sat up anyway, feeling his head begin to spin.

Carol sat down on the edge of his bed and held his cheek. "Yeah, he woke up with the same thing he did. My poor babies." She pouted her bottom lip out, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "That's two rounds of cough syrup I'll have to buy on my lunch break. And I'll get some more tissues too." Finn tried to focus oh her face, but it was becoming quite difficult. "Lucky Kurt didn't get it. He's already rushed off to school. Looks like you and Burt are going to be stuck home together."

"Wait... Kurt?"

Carol stared at him with mild terror in her eyes. "You're brother... Finn."

"Yeah... yeah... I know. I just... there was something Kurt was gonna do..." He glanced down and then back up, sniffing. "Can I have a tissue?"

"Of course." His mother stood, picked up a few dirty shirts on her way out and dashed up the stairs to find the tissue box.

Finn placed his hand to his forehead, and tried to get his thoughts in order. Kurt... there was something he had to remember about Kurt.

"Here you go." His mom yelled, returning with a box of tissues.

"Oh yeah." He blew his nose loudly, and Carol exited to the laundry room with her son's dirty clothing. He had to talk to Kurt... but he forgot. He was going to tell him not to do something. Because Kurt's going to... what was he going to do?

"Do you need any cough drops?" Carol said, weaving around his room to reach the stairs again. "I'm going to heat up some soup that you and Burt can eat later."

"Uh... yeah." Finn creased his brow, his head lost in the sickness.

"Meaning that cough drops are a yes?"

"Yeah." He looked at her and nodded.

"Ok. Feel better sweetie, I hate seeing you like this."

"Uh huh." Finn searched for another tissue. What was Kurt going to do? He'd completely lost his train of thought.

Then out of nowhere something buzzed. Finn remembered quickly that his phone made that noise, and he dug around in his bed until he found it.

He had one new message from Puck that kindly read, _ u asshole u got me sick!_

He quickly responded a short '_srry dude' _and forced himself to remember his mission. Kurt. Brittany was with Kurt. She would know what he's doing.

_Brit, whas Kurt doing at Dalton 2day? _

He patiently awaited for a few minutes, occupying his time by blowing his nose.

New message: _hes going to have sex with blaine._

Finn's eyes widened and his stomach dropped. That can't be true. Could that be true? Wait, this was Brittany he was talking to, better ask to be sure. _R U serius?_

Finn waited with bated breath- mostly due to the fact that his nose was clogged- until Brittany texted back.

_yes. hes doing a danc for him_

Oh right. That's what Puck had said. But he was doing it in front of the whole school, not just Blaine. Kurt could get expelled for that!

_Wait. Is this Finn? _The shift to excellent spelling threw him off.

_Yes. _He replied.

_This is Santana. First, why aren't you at school? Don't you have to rehearse something stupid with Berry? Second, you better not try and stop Kurt. He is under my command, and he's getting a piece of Dalton ass tonight. You stop him and I teach you a lesson with my fist. _

Finn decided it would be best not to respond to that, only to shiver in fear and cold sweat. This was real, and this was a brotherly duty that he had to respond to immediately. And lucky for him, Burt had the whole day off.

**I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews. **

**New chapters will be posted in the coming week. **


	9. The Anticipation

Blaine smiled, glad he finally had a new game plan. He started thinking about Burt with an axe and a shotgun. Sometimes the shotgun became a flamethrower. Sometimes he was chasing him on a bull with a flamethrower. It was working out splendidly, he couldn't possibly lose.

As soon as he got to class, however, he realized that the lack of sleep was beginning to take over and Kurt had forgot to bring him his morning coffee. Without coffee, Blaine was a little like a depressed zombie. And with two hours of sleep _and_ no coffee, he was like a narcoleptic, depressed zombie. He was beginning to realize that his plan of action was melting away and sleepy, un-caffinated fantasies took over the rest of his day.

In History, he thought of Kurt dressed as Marie Antoinette. He pictured him in flawless white powdered makeup, white curls stacked on top of his head. His boyfriend's white cheek would brush against his own as he whispered pornographic things into his ear. As Kurt sat atop him, with his long flowered dress curling over their legs, Kurt's hand, dipped in a silk glove would gently rub his crotch. Blaine moaned slightly, earning curious glances from his fellow students. He sat up straight and glared into the blackboard.

In Physics, he pictured himself molesting Kurt against a wall. It didn't really matter what he was wearing, but it was probably something tight. Kurt's legs were wrapped around Blaine's torso. Blaine thought of the amount of repeated potential to kinetic energy thrusts that would be necessary to make Kurt moan in falsetto.

In English Literature, Kurt was the modern Katherina Minola of _The Taming of the Shrew_. "Come, come, you wasp! In faith you are too angry!" Blaine would state as Petruchio. And Kurt would angrily reply "If I be waspish, best beware my sting!" And Kurt would fight him, and slap him and retreat from his grasp with scathing remarks, but Blaine would seduce him. Blaine would wrestle Kurt down upon his bed, and he would resist, but he would kiss him within an ounce of his life, and in pushing and shoving, the nature of the fight would devolve into pure erotica. Kurt would melt in his arms, begging him for more.

In Calculus, well let's face it. Blaine had completely given up on math. He set his head in his left hand, and gently groped the fabric of his grey slacks with his right, clamping his eyes closed despairingly as he waited for a moment to get up to use the bathroom. Kurt was probably in a sexy bondage nurse outfit teaching him the meaning of pi by now. Which was probably actually physical pie. Cherry pie. With whipped cream, that Kurt was licking off of his- "Mrs. Rickman, may I be excused?" Blaine nearly yelled. Raising her eyebrow she nodded, and the dark haired boy raced out of the room.

Finally by Warbler's practice, Blaine was completely exhausted. He found himself pressed tight to his smug boyfriend on the plush leather couches, who was once again questioning Warbler ruling.

"We could do... like singing exercises." Kurt arched his back a little as he spoke, glancing around the room at the confused Warblers, "I'm actually surprised that we don't." Blaine could feel Kurt's arm tensing against his own, and it took all he had to refrain from jumping him right there. Blaine scowled. He felt like his entire body was vibrating, and the slightest touch of his boyfriend's arm sent electric shock waves through his veins. However, the combination of ridiculously horny and and wildly exhausted just made him really, really irritable.

"What did you have in mind?" Wes replied, eyes creasing as he flattened his palms against the mahogany desk.

"Well, um," He could feel Kurt's gaze against his cheek, but didn't look at him. He couldn't handle looking at him. It made him mad, and deranged. Like a dog that just wanted to hump _everything._ "We don't have a piano... do we?" Kurt removed his perfectly postured back from the leather couch, his hands situating themselves neatly on his knee.

"Not in this room we don't." David interjected.

"Why wouldn't we have a piano in the choir room?" Kurt replied, his mouth turning up into a questionable little smile. Blaine breathed, gazing wearily at the back of Kurt's head. He wanted that. He wanted to pull on that auburn hair. He wanted to make that boy his in more ways then one.

Blaine let his eyelids sink a little. All the stress, and the mental exhaustion, the entire night spent jacking off, it was all wearing on him. And Kurt smelled _fucking_ delicious. Blaine was like a vampire unable to contain his thirst.

"You know. The basics: scales, we sometimes did rounds of Frère Jacques, diction is done with the tip of the tongue and the teeth etcetera, etcetera... I think it's a good way to start every practice."

Against his best efforts, Blaine's eyelids fell into a comfortable lull, and he leaned his head back against the soft leather of the couch. Diction is done with the tip of the tongue and the teeth. Diction is done with the tip of the tongue and the teeth. He could see Kurt saying it, those rich red lips reciting the line perfectly. He could feel Kurt lean back against him. Warm hot breath against his ear.

"You know what else is done with the tip of the tongue and the teeth?" Those same teeth caught his earlobe, and Kurt's warm hands grazed across Blaine's chest.

"Mm, tell me Kurt..." he leaned into Blaine, planting kisses down his jaw, nipping and biting in a desperate, beautiful haste.

He paused for a moment, to climb over Blaine's legs. Once comfortably straddling him, his pristine hands gliding down Blaine's arching torso, he proceeded to attack his lips with a delicious kiss. And when he broke it he just breathed, a dark look in his eyes.

"There are all sorts of things Blaine... what would you like me to do?"

Blaine sighed, as he licked his lips. So devilish... so teasing.

"Just say my name one more time..."

"Blaine..." so much sweetness, so much ecstasy. Blaine didn't know he could do that with his voice.

"Blaine!" And that one was a little too sharp.

Eyes shooting open, heart jolting back to life, Blaine scanned the room feverishly realizing that every boy in the room was watching him.

Kurt smiled knowingly. David was chuckling in the corner. "You fell asleep."

"Oh." Blaine's heart was pounding, and he could feel his pulse in his head.

"Do you want to go, Blaine? You could go rest?" Kurt said, placing a palm on Blaine's knee, concern leaking through his cocky facade.

"Great, the solo's asleep on the job."

"Hey!" Blaine growled, rehearsing what reality felt like. He turned around to see who made the remark. "I've been awake all night... studying!" When Blaine glanced around again, all the Warbler's were holding back shit eating grins.

"That's not an excuse, Blaine, you're the key to us winning Nationals, and I won't have you nodding off." Wes interjected.

"It was one time! God, I'm tired! I won't do it again. No need to _freak out_!" Maybe he was cranky because of the lack of sleep, or the fact that he just had a vivid moment of Kurt basically molesting him with those god given lips wrenched away from him in mid dream. Either way, there was no _good_ outcome to this situation.

"Blaine Anderson, you may be excused." Wes stated bitterly. "On the off chance you feel ready to perform professionally in this room, you may return."

"Wes, with all due respect. This may be my fault." Kurt said, haughtily, concern emanating from his cocky facade. "I'll make sure he doesn't fall asleep."

Blaine's eyes creased again. It would mess up Kurt's plans if he left now. That's the only reason he's saying anything.

"Thank you for saying something, Kurt." Kurt smiled, sitting back a little. "Perhaps you should _both_ leave." And Kurt's smile fell flat. "Obviously this relationship between you and Blaine is causing difficulties for the entire group. Maybe you should solve whatever dilemma you're having, and then we can continue practice."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Wes, this is _not_ his fault. I will not let you talk to him like that."

"Oh, isn't it?" Wes bit back. "Does everyone know what's happening at 4 o'clock?"

The Warbler's nodded and Kurt sank into his seat a little.

"Precisely. This performance has become everyone's concern, and it is disrupting the natural order of our day."

"Wes, I don't think it's that big of a deal." David added, casually.

"No. It is. I want it to be over and done with so that everyone can focus! How many minutes do we have left?"

"It's 3:29." Thad stated.

"Kurt. Would you like to do your performance now?" Wes folded his hands together tightly.

"Oh. Um..." Kurt blinked several times, flushing at the request.

"Wes, that's not fair. Can we just finish practice? I promise I won't fall asleep." Blaine sat up, hoping to postpone his demise a little longer.

"Can you handle staying awake for another 33 minutes?"

"31 minutes." Thad added.

"31 minutes?" Wes laced his fingers tighter together, probably prohibiting himself from using his gavel.

"Yes! I'm fine! Can we move on?" Blaine sat forward on the couch, emphasizing his anger with his hands.

"Yes. Good. Ok." Wes stared at his hands and took a breath, glancing around the room. "Now, does anyone have anything to say?" It sounded more like an command than a question, and the Warbler's kept their mouths shut. "Kurt, would you like to finish?"

Kurt gasped, eyes widening, and shook his head. "That's ok. I think I'm done."

"Ok. David, is there anything on the agenda besides Blaine falling asleep."

Blaine had his face propped up by a fist, nestling angrily into to edge of the couch.

"No. I believe that we've covered everything." David stated, rolling his eyes.

"Dismissed!" The gavel smacked the table and the boys cringed, collecting their things and preparing to exit. "I can't deal with this lack of professionalism anymore."

Blaine was the last to drowsily tear himself from the couch after Kurt, who gave him an odd little smile, and departed in a frenzy.

Not ready to do anything yet, and finally feeling his hormones balance out from the leave of his boyfriend, Blaine glared at the floor.

"Blaine? Are you ready?"

Blaine stared at the shoes that stood before him and glanced up. "No." He stated, finally defeated.

Thad squatted to Blaine's level looking him straight in the eye. "I'll help you. Just meet me in the bathroom of the west wing, and we'll work on your training. You can still win."

"You know... I'm not sure if I should-"

"Just do it, Blaine. It's the only way. You can't loose what status you have left." Thad stated simply, glaring into his eyes. "Just meet me there." And with that he stood and walked briskly out of the room.

**I had to cut this chapter in half because it was getting too long. So part 2 of Anticipation will either be up tonight, if I finish it or tomorrow night.**

**I love you all, and hope you are enjoying your night. **

**Isobel.**


	10. The Truth or The Anticipation Part II

Blaine met Thad in the bathroom, and listened to him through muffled ears and tired eyes. None of what he was saying had any meaning. He was done. He was ready to go out there and face the music, _literally_.

"You _have_ to win, Blaine." He concluded, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Blaine stated.

He clapped him on the shoulder, and paced out of the room, where Blaine was left to his own thoughts. He stared in the mirror, his breath heavy and uneven. He looked terrible. He hastily turned on the water, and dipped his hands into the cool stream. Lowering his head, he let his hands ghost over the ridges of his tired face, feeling the cold water begin to work on him. He breathed, pulling his face from the water. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to find Kurt and tell him to put an end to all this. His plans weren't working. He'd tried everything. Blaine reached for a dry towel to dry his face. He sighed at his reflection as he dabbed his face dry.

And then door crashed open. Blaine jumped, spinning around to see who it was.

"Kurt?" He yelped.

"Blaine!" Kurt looked surprised, his eyes were red and puffy like he'd been crying. He purposely forced his gaze away from Blaine's, and gestured towards the stalls. "I was just- going to use the bathroom... so I'll just see you in a minute-"

"Kurt, stop." Blaine insisted. He glanced down to see that Kurt had an outfit prepared for the event. He was dressed in all black; Blaine found it reminiscent of his Blackbird performance. But this time he was wearing mostly leather... or pleather or something, what ever it was, Blaine liked it. He had a Gaga-esque grouping of metal spikes on his right shoulder, and a tight fitting black blazer and black tie. On his legs were a skintight pair of leather pants, and knee high boots that had at least a two inch heal. Blaine forgot why he was mad. He nearly started drooling. They locked eyes for a moment and a droplet of water surged down Blaine's face from a loose curl. Kurt's intense hazel eyes sprung new tears, and he forced his lip to stop quivering. It took a moment for Blaine to register Kurt's tears.

"Why are you crying?" Blaine took a step closer to his boyfriend. Finally feeling Kurt's pain rip through his heart.

"I- I can't do this." Kurt shook his head, wringing his hands together.

"Kurt-" Blaine was shocked. He never would have anticipated this. After all of his confident talk he never would have guessed Kurt was afraid.

"No. No, I just can't do this to you. In front of everyone... and what I've done to you... at practice..." The tears were rolling freely down his cheeks now.

Blaine took another step towards the sullen boy. "It's ok, Kurt."

"I'm so sorry." Kurt watched his tears fall to the tiled floor. "I'm so sorry I did this to you. I'm just so scared."

"What are you scared about?" Blaine asked calmly, taking one final step, and curling his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Kurt's head fell immediately to Blaine's shoulder, his fingers grasping tightly at the lapel of his blazer.

"Santana and Puck said..." Kurt made a small hiccup into Blaine's jacket, and Blaine couldn't help but smile. "That if I didn't do anything, you'd go find someone else. " And then he frowned. He pushed Kurt back a step so he could lock eyes with him.

"That I'd what?"

"If I wasn't sexy enough for you, you'd leave me. And if I didn't... do 'it' with you... you'd go find it somewhere else." Kurt breathed several sharp intakes, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Kurt- you don't think," Blaine stared at him, dumbfounded as he tried to find a retort, "listen to me. I would never, _never_, leave you for something like that." Kurt stared at him with anticipation. "You are... literally _the_ most beautiful boy I've ever met."

Kurt shook his head, clutching his hands at his chest, new tears pouring from his eyes.

"No, Kurt look at me. Look at me." Blaine pleaded, his eyes filling with warm tears. He couldn't believe the things he was hearing. All the things that must have passed through Kurt's head. It made him sick to think he'd caused him so much unnecessary pain and worry. "I'm with you, because of who you are. And I would _never_ pressure you- or, or cheat on you because I don't think your sexy- which happens to be a lie!"

Kurt cried harder. And Blaine forced himself not to. He needed to get his point across.

"I think you're amazing. And you're smart, and you make an incredible crème brûlée. And you know what? This entire day, I haven't stopped thinking about you." Blaine curled his hand around Kurt's cheek. The tears fell silently out of Kurt's beautiful eyes, and Blaine prayed that what he was saying was getting though. "Which isn't really saying much because I... think about you every day."

"I shouldn't have put you though all this." Kurt clamped his eyes shut and leaned into Blaine's touch.

"No, I shouldn't put _you _through this. I should have never said that to you." He said, referring to the warehouse. Blaine placed his other hand on Kurt' remaining cheek, and leaned in to touch their foreheads. "You are _extremely_ sexy, Kurt." Blaine smiled sweetly. He swiped Kurt's tears away with his thumbs, and gently leaned in to kiss him. Kurt reciprocated longingly, curling his fingers around Blaine's forearms. They both inhaled deeply, letting the silence and warmth overtake them. As he moved his lips he could feel the wet contact of Kurt's tears between their cheeks and it made his stomach lurch. Kurt pulled away slowly letting his exhale curl around the space between them. They stood there for a moment, reveling in the comfort of one another, drinking the renewed feeling of wholeness.

"Kurt, please promise me to never, _ever_ take relationship advise from Santana. Or Puck for that matter- didn't he get a girl pregnant?"

Kurt nodded his head, staring at Blaine's tie.

"Kurt... it's not about them. It's not about what they want, or what they think is best. It's about what you _feel_ that matters." Blaine rubbed careful circles in Kurt's cheek. He wanted Kurt to feel powerful again. He wanted him to be himself.

"So... you don't... hate me?" Kurt breathed, tears leaking out of his hazel eyes.

"Why would I hate you?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"For doing all this to you. I mean... I'm surprised you're even talking to me." Kurt shook his head, failing to meet his eyes with Blaine.

"Kurt. Don't talk like that..." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's neck and kissed his forehead. "I started all this, and I don't want you to feel guilty for doing something about it."

Kurt sniffed, breaking his contact with Blaine's arm to wipe some of the excess tears off his face. Blaine smiled softly, pulling Kurt in tighter. "Now... I want you to do that dance."

"Wha- what?" Kurt abruptly stopped rubbing his eye, and his eyebrows shot up. "You want me to...?"

"Kurt, I will lose my mind... even more than I already have, if I don't see what you have prepared for me. And you've probably worked pretty hard on it."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's tie again. "Yeah... I have, but-"

"You are... gorgeous... and the way you perform, god I think my heart stopped when you sang Candles with me." Blaine's heart fluttered when he thought about it. Kurt met his boyfriend's eyes, smiling. "I can't possibly fathom that I'd be disappointed by this don't have to do it in front of everyone else... I just... really want to see you do what you do best. Though, at this point, I don't really care if I get a boner in public... as long as it's for you."

"Blaine." Kurt laughed and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's cheek. "That's the weirdest thing anyone's ever said to me... I'll do it."

Blaine inhaled, his heart bursting from the warm joy radiating off of Kurt's face.

"I mean," Kurt rubbed his nose, sniffling. "I know I'm good. That's a given." Kurt straightened, using his finger and thumb to move a strand of hair out of his face.

Blaine burst out laughing, and leaned into Kurt, snagging a warm kiss from his pink lips. They stood like that for a minute, just kissing languidly, hands exploring each other. It was perfect.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips.

"Yes. Do you like it?" Kurt said seductively.

"I love it." Blaine nipped at Kurt's lip initiating another kiss.

Bam!

The door burst open and someone was yelling. "Whoa! What happened to the deal?" Jeff laughed, swinging the door completely open.

Immediately they separated, staring in shock at the blond intruder.

"Jeff! Privacy?" Kurt yelled.

"Dude, it's the restroom. I'm surprised no one else has walked in on you!" Jeff took a step in, the door swinging shut behind him. "Anyway, I came looking for you two because Wes is getting anxious. I don't know what his problem is... I think secretly he wants to see your dance."

"What a deranged man." Kurt shook his head.

"Yeah so... are you guys coming?"

"Um..." Blaine started, glancing from Jeff to Kurt. "Kurt?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled without hesitation. "I think he's ready to lose." Kurt winked in Blaine's direction, and Blaine could feel his blood traveling south.

"Oooo!" Jeff clapped, and held the door open them. "My man's gonna _kill_ you, Blaine!"

"Oh shut up." Blaine grinned, rolling his eyes. He started walking until he realized that Kurt wasn't following.

"After you?" Blaine held out his hand.

"In a second. I have to do some touch ups. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok." Blaine smiled at him, taking in how amazing he looked.

"Blaine? Come on, man." Jeff ushered. Blaine smiled widely at Kurt, and turned to leave, the door swinging closed behind him and Jeff. "Dude..."

"What?" Blaine asked as they wandered down to the entrance hall.

"Your boyfriend's a babe. I swear... if I liked men... I'd so tap that."

"_Yeah_... if you could not... talk about him like that. That'd be really awesome." Blaine stated awkwardly.

"Sorry." Jeff said still smiling.

**Yaaaay! I finished part 2 for you guys! **

**Don't forget to review. I love hearing what you think, it's like crack for me. But you know... if crack wasn't a drug. It's like Fruity Pebbles on crack. Crack poured over a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.  
><strong>

**Whatever, the moral of the story is reviews make me happy and so do you.**

**P.S. Can any of you guess what the song's going to be?  
><strong>


End file.
